


I'm so Sick of Me

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Bruce, you have to be kidding me,” Tim said, glaring at his father over the breakfast table. “Why can’t Dick watch him?”“Dick couldn’t get out of his shift tonight,” Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tim, Alfred and I are due in Montreal, we can’t cancel this merger on short notice. I was planning on bringing Damian with me, but I can’t now.”“Bruce, I have a date tonight,” Tim said, setting his spoon down in his cereal bowl. “Why am I the best choice? I get sick if someone coughs three rooms away.”“I’m not saying it’s the best choice,” Bruce shook his head. “But it’s the only one. I don’t have anyone else to watch Damian and he’s sick.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	I'm so Sick of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration and ran with it.

“Bruce, you have to be kidding me,” Tim said, glaring at his father over the breakfast table. “Why can’t Dick watch him?”

“Dick couldn’t get out of his shift tonight,” Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tim, Alfred and I are due in Montreal, we can’t cancel this merger on short notice. I was planning on bringing Damian with me, but I can’t now.”

“Bruce, I have a date tonight,” Tim said, setting his spoon down in his cereal bowl. “Why am I the best choice? I get sick if someone coughs three rooms away.”

“I’m not saying it’s the best choice,” Bruce shook his head. “But it’s the only one. I don’t have anyone else to watch Damian and he’s sick.”

“He doesn’t need a baby sitter.”

“No, but I’d feel much more comfortable if he wasn’t alone in the manor tonight,” Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry, Tim. I know you had a date tonight, but I’m sure if I were to call the restaurant I could convince them to move your reservation to tomorrow night when Dick has the night off.”

That was Bruce speak for throw his money around, but Tim still wasn’t happy. It was he and Kon’s anniversary, four years, and they had reservations at a nice restaurant and a hotel suite.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll see what I can do,” Tim mumbled, waving Bruce off and picking up his spoon to keep eating. “I’ll work from home today so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Have I ever told you you’re one of my favorite sons?” Bruce asked, a smirk on his face, and despite the anger in Tim’s gut, he felt his face heat up and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Well, easy feat compared to the competition,” Tim said, reaching for his phone to email his secretary.

* * *

“Don’t worry about it, Babe, I’ll get us some carry-out from the restaurant and we can still have a nice dinner at the manor,” Kon said, reclined in bed and holding the phone above him while they talked via video chat.

“I’m still sorry,” Tim said, not looking up from the papers in his hand. He had his phone propped up against his laptop screen, one of his laptop screens, the other in front of him with emails popping in at a steady pace while he had schematics and such up on the screen behind Kon. “I know this was kind of a special night.”

“Only thing I need to make a night special is you,” Kon said, and Tim smiled at him and blushed, giving him a look that conveyed just how cheesy Kon was.

“You’re already sleeping with me, Kon, you don’t have to suck up so hard,” Tim said, setting aside the financial statement he had in his hands and grabbing the paper he had scribbled projections on for the next product release.

“Maybe I wanna suck you,” Kon said, and Tim chuckled, throwing one of the papers at his phone. “No, but seriously, we’ll still have a nice night, okay? You said it yourself, Damian has pretty much kept to himself. It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll make it up to you, promise,” Tim said, giving him a look as he gathered his work papers back up and sorted them out on his bed. “I had to cancel the hotel room, but Damian’s room is far enough away and I’m sure he’ll be sleeping heavily enough that he won’t hear us.”

“Since when has someone hearing us been a problem?” Kon asked, raising a brow. “Remember the time we were in the barn and someone called the sheriff because they heard screaming?”

“How could I not?” Tim asked, rolling his eyes. “That was also the first time I lost my underwear in a hay stack.”

“We found them eventually.”

“Yeah, three days later when Krypto dug them out,” Tim shook his head.

“That was an uncomfortable conversation with Ma,” Kon nodded. “Speaking of Ma, I promised her I’d fix the back door, it’s sticking pretty badly. I should get that done before I leave.”

“You have fun with that,” Tim said, opening in email labeled ‘Urgent’. It was not, in fact, urgent.

“Hey,” Kon said, pulling Tim’s attention away from his work. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tim said, smiling softly. Kon gave him a goofy grin before his face was suddenly rushing at the camera and the phone smacked him in the face.

“Ow,” Kon said, more out of habit than actual pain.

“Goodbye, Conner,” Tim said with a laugh, hitting the end call button on his phone and turning back to his emails.

* * *

They were halfway through a wonderful dinner in the dining room. Tim had put out candles and a table cloth and used the nice dishes so that by the time Kon arrived with dinner, they were ready for a romantic evening with wine and roses in the vase in the center of the table.

“Do you remember the first time we had wine?” Tim asked, giggling into his glass. He wasn’t drunk yet, but he was on his way. He was warm and tingly, a flush brought to his face.

“Oh, what a horrible idea,” Kon shook his head, wrapping some pasta around his fork. “I can’t believe we got that drunk.”

Kon had harder time getting drunk, so he, Tim and Bart had gathered bottles of alcohol, starting with wine because Tim had a feeling he’d like it.

And like it he did.

“I don’t even remember half that night,” Tim shook his head. “I still don’t know what we did that night.”

“I don’t remember, but there was for sure a bite mark on your ass,” Kon chuckled, and Tim grinned, remembering walking up in bed with Kon the next morning feeling like death warmed over and with a sore jaw and only wearing a large t-shirt.

“I still don’t know what Bart was experimenting with in the lab but it smelled horrible,” Tim laughed, and Kon made a face as he joined in, and they were laughing so much they didn’t notice the door opening.

Tim only noticed when their laughter died down, and there was shuffling heading his way. He looked up and saw Damian, pale and tired with a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders, making his way over.

“Damian? What’s wrong?” Tim asked, and in lieu of an answer, Damian settled himself on Tim’s lap, curling up against him and resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Damian, what are you-“

Tim paused, his head clearing a little when he felt the heat radiating off of Damian’s forehead against the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He was warm, on top of Tim already feeling heated from the wine.

“Damian, you’re burning up,” Tim said, bringing his hand up around Damian’s back and resting it on his forehead, followed by resting his cheek on his forehead to feel how hot he was. On top of that, he smelled like bile. “Did you get sick?”

Damian nodded, his eyes closing. He had to feel really horrible if he was coming to Tim and curling in his lap at 13 years old.

“Okay, let’s go upstairs, okay?” Tim asked, but Damian didn’t give any indication he was going to move, so Tim had to lift him, cradling him in his arms.

“Let me give you a hand,” Kon said, blowing out the candles as he got up and followed Tim towards the hallway and up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Tim settled Damian onto his bed and sat down beside him, feeling his forehead.

“Kon, will you go get me the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet?” Tim asked, and Kon headed into the bathroom attached to Damian’s room.

“What doesn’t feel good? Your stomach?” Tim asked, and Damian opened his eyes blearily, nodding. Then he brought a hand up to his throat, scratching it gently before letting his hand fall away. “Your throat? Did you lose your voice.”

“No,” Damian rasped out, and Tim was concerned he was on the verge of losing his voice. Kon was behind him a moment later with the thermometer, and Tim uncapped it and turned it on before sticking it in Damian’s mouth.

“Have you taken any medicine, Damian?” Tim asked, and Damian shook his head. “Dammit, Kid. Have you been taking care of yourself at all?”

Damian glared at him, all of the angry energy in his weak little body aimed at Tim. The glare went away when the thermometer beeped. Tim pulled it from his mouth. 103.

“Kon, will you get me the liquid Tylenol?” Tim asked, and Kon nodded, going back into the bathroom. “We have to bring your fever down. When’s the last time you ate?”

Damian shrugged, eyes falling closed again.

“I need you to stay awake for a bit longer, alright, Kiddo?” Tim asked, and Damian nodded, though his eyes were still closed.

“Here, Damian,” Kon said as he walked in, the premeasured cup full of red liquid. He handed it to Damian who grimaced at it before gulping it down. He made a disgusted noise as he handed it back.

“I know it sucks,” Tim chuckled, running a hand through Damian’s hair. “Take a nap, okay? I’ll get you some dinner.”

Damian didn’t look like he needed convincing, curling further into his bed as Tim pulled the blankets over him and tucking him in. He and Kon filed out of the room, shutting the door but not fully just in case.

“Poor kid,” Kon said as they started back downstairs. Tim felt guilt settling in his belly over the fact he hadn’t checked on him all day, assuming he was taking care of himself. Obviously he was wrong.

“I’m going to see if we have any soup,” Tim said, heading for the kitchen. Kon continued to the dining room, probably to clean up.

The pantry showed a few cans of soup, and Tim read ingredients until he found tomato soup that wasn’t made with chicken broth. It would have to do.

He brought the can out and dug around for a small pot. By the time he was pouring the soup into the pot, Kon was walking in through the connecting door with their dinner.

“I’ll package this up so we can eat it later,” Kon said, going for the Tupperware cupboard. “That was the last of the Tylenol, so I’ll run out and pick some up.”

“What?” Tim asked, blinking at Kon.

“And I can see if I can find some veggie soup, I know Damian doesn’t eat meat,” Kon said as he put the pasta into two containers. “And Titus probably needs a walk if he’s just been wandering around the manor all day-“

“Kon, you don’t have to stay,” Tim shook his head, stirring the soup in the small pot. “I have to take care of Damian, so I won’t have a ton of time.”

“I know,” Kon nodded. “I want to stay and help.”

Tim smiled softly, his heart melting a bit at the thought that Kon wanted to stay with him even if he was going to spend the evening taking care of a feverish teenager.

* * *

“Alright, Kiddo, fever is down a little,” Tim mumbled, pulling the thermometer from Damian’s mouth. “Still have some getting better to do.”

Damian nodded, shivering in the cool air of the bathroom. He had gotten sick an hour or so after his soup, so while Kon changed the sheets and blankets on the bed, Tim brought Damian into the bathroom to help him clean up. He wasn’t wearing his shirt, only in his pajama pants now and the shower warming up.

“Will you be okay washing up on your own? We’ll be in your room if you need anything,” Tim said, and Damian nodded again, untying his pants as Tim left him alone, leaving the door open.

“Maybe some toast would be better,” Kon said, spreading the clean sheet on the bed and stretching it over one corner. “Less, uh, red.”

“I’ll get him a garbage can,” Tim nodded. “I think he’ll be okay for the night, his temperature is dropping so hopefully some food and rest will help.”

Tim stepped up to help with the flat sheet, then the new duvet since they had to wash the other one. He gathered up another blanket and set it up by the pillows while Kon put on new pillow cases.

“I’ll go toss this in the washing machine,” Kon said, gathering up the stained bedding and heading down the hall. Tim followed, making his way downstairs to get Damian some toast and a sleeve of crackers, not sure what he would want to snack on. He also grabbed a glass of water and went back upstairs.

When he walked into the room, Damian was at his dresser, pulling on a new pair of pajamas.

“Hey, Kiddo, I brought you something to eat,” Tim said, setting the plate and glass on the nightstand. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the waste basket and set it on the floor beside the bed as Damian climbed in. “Try and eat a little bit, and then get some rest, okay?”

“Timothy?” Damian rasped, reaching a hand out to grasp Tim’s arm. He pulled until Tim was sitting beside him, and Damian curled into his side, bundling up in his blankets and closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, you have to eat something,” Tim said, bringing the plate over. Damian took a piece of toast and took a small bite. “Good job, kid.” He mumbled, leaning his head against the top of Damian’s.

* * *

“He’s asleep,” Tim said as he opened the door to his bedroom, beginning to undo his belt. Kon was sitting on the bed, out of his button up but still in his slacks. “He might wake up in a few hours for medicine but I’m hoping he stays asleep.”

“At least his fever was going down,” Kon said, standing up to start undoing his pants as well.

“Thank you for staying,” Tim said as he got out of his clothes as well, stripping down to his under shirt and boxer briefs. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Kon said, stepping around the bed and taking Tim into his arms. “Besides, it was kind of nice seeing you be all dad-like.”

“Dad-like?” Tim asked, raising a brow at him.

“Yeah,” Kon nodded. “Kinda made me think about us having kids some day.”

“And what did you think about that?”

“I think you would be an amazing dad,” Kon mumbled, leaning in to kiss Tim’s forehead. “I’d like to have a family with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kon nodded. “You want to start now?”

Kon brought his hand around to show Tim the palm of his hand, where he was holding a gold band. Tim’s heart fluttered.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Only if you think it’s an engagement ring,” Kon said, and Tim grinned at him, pushing up on his toes to kiss him on the lips.

“I say let’s do it,” Tim whispered as he pulled back, and Kon lifted him up to carry him over to the bed.

* * *

“Your fever is almost gone,” Tim said as he set the thermometer aside. “You feeling better other than your voice?

Damian nodded, having woken up and found that his voice was nearly gone. Tim smiled down at him, brushing his hair back off of his forehead.

Damian reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling it down so he could see the ring on Tim’s hand, having noticed something cool and hard on his finger as it went over his forehead. He furrowed his brows and looked at Tim.

Tim smiled at him.

Before he could say anything, Damian was turning to his other side where Kon was sitting and pulled him closer until he was sandwiched between the two men.

“Feel like watching a movie?” Kon asked, wrapping an arm around Damian’s shoulders. Damian nodded, reaching across Tim for the television remote. He turned it on and found a movie he wanted when the bedroom door opened and Dick stepped in, holding a Styrofoam carry out container.

“Hey, guys,” Dick said, furrowing his brows. “Dames, how are you feeling?”

“He’s feeling better, but he doesn’t have a voice at the moment,” Tim said, covering their laps with a blanket.

“I brought some veggie soup over from that diner you like,” Dick said, holding up the container, and Damian’s eyes lit up, reaching out for it. Dick smiled and handed it over Kon, along with the plastic-wrapped spoon he had.

“We’re watching a movie if you wanted to join,” Tim said, and Dick raised a brow at his little brothers. He didn’t expect them to be talking at all, and he planned on staying at the manor for the weekend until Bruce and Alfred came back, but apparently they were doing okay.

“Sure,” Dick nodded, squeezing into the bed beside Conner and kicking his shoes off so they could all get comfortable.


End file.
